


Don't Need Nobody

by SnowyFlare



Category: Marvel, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 80s references, Alpha Steve Harrington, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Poly, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Bonding, Canon Rewrite, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Confused Steve Harrington, Cop Steve Harrington!, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Max and El are trolls, Mechanic Billy Hargrove!, Military Propaganda, Misunderstandings, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Neil Hargrove Is His Own Content Warning, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Billy Hargove, Omega Discrimination, Original Child Characters, Parental Everyone, Parental Steve Harrington, Past Character Death, Past Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Billy Hargrove, Russel Is Adorable, Secrets, Single Parent Billy Hargrove, Slight Sugar-Daddy Steve Harrington, Slow Burn, Steve is Russel's father - he just doesn't know it yet, Takes place in 1989, The Party is In a Wild Goose Chase, Trying to figure out Billy and Steve, Worldbuilding, Years worth, alpha discrimination, billy is keeping a lot of secrets, but steve finally found out russel being his son, its been 300 years, lots of pining, now to write russel's reaction, oh and billy still hasn't apologized to lucas yet, only slightly, strange biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyFlare/pseuds/SnowyFlare
Summary: The Party were now graduating high school, Steve was Hopper's Chief Deputy. Going straight into the force instead of college - his grades sucked. Jonathan and Nancy were engaged, but they were planning on a looong engagement. Jonathan wasn't planning on spreading his legs anytime soon and giving Nancy pups.Everything was going well. Sort of. Though Steve's sleeping habits hadn't really gotten any better since he became a member of Hawkins Police Force, he was excited to see his kids graduate high school and get out of this hell hole. Maybe he would one day too, himself. In due time.The least person he had expected rolling down these roads was none other than Billy Hargrove. And… He had a kid.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes
Comments: 19
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re graduating!” Dustin cheered. “Booze – wait Steve, ow.”

Steve had decked Dustin on the back of the head. Dustin had forgotten that he was still legally underaged, and that the US Government had banned anyone under the age of twenty-one from getting their hands on alcohol without an ID. “I’ll give you only a little bit. Not enough to get drunk, you hear me?”

Steve had turned into a total dad. Once Chief Hopper had agreed to give him a job as Head Deputy – it totally shocked his parents. Especially Steve’s father, an old traditional Alpha who had plans for Steve to take over his own company someday. But Carl Harrington thought it over carefully, and when Hopper said “The boy’s eighteen now, he can legally do what he wants, but it’d be better to have you all on his side rather than against him, Mr. Harrington.”

Polite – Hopper could do polite. What Steve didn’t know was when he had graduated high school, barely passing grades but he had passed, Steve’s mother Maria had given him the keys to her condo… A three-bedroom, two bath… It was gorgeous. Pristine marble countertops and leather furniture, Steve might swap that stuff out and get something a little less expensive and put it in storage. But it worked. They also sat Steve down for a little civil conversation over dinner one night (he still went, occasionally) they gave him a trust fund.

“Also, if you ever decide to have pups… Especially with an Omega….” Maria cooed and looked like she was close to salivating. Steve shuddered. His parents had not been fond of Nancy Wheeler, even though Jonathan was a boy – Steve’s father much rather Steve played safe and gone with any Omega at this point. But Alpha Nancy Wheeler stole his heart in high school and his parents didn’t stay around to see their Alpha queer son sucking her pussy. “Well support you.”

“Well, ma, I don’t know if I’ll bring home anyone anytime soon. I just want to focus on work and the kids… Support them and myself… Be a lone wolf for a while. Everything that happened in high school… I dunno…” Steve tapped his foot and his mother’s sharp nails dug into his back. He winced, she smelt like roses and coconuts. He hated it.

“Stay out of trouble, Steven.” Carl patted his son on the shoulder roughly and Steve chuffed. It was almost as if the old bastard was proud of his son. Almost.

“Yeah yeah, I’m a cop now.” Steve saluted and walked off, back to his home, where he would forget most of this stuff that happened in the morning.

Though, The Party were now graduating high school. It was hard to believe that Steve was an adult, himself. Nancy and Jonathan were engaged. They had already graduated college, but were planning on a long engagement. Jonathan hadn’t planned on settling down and giving Nancy pups anytime soon, he wanted to focus on his career with Nancy as a reporter, and damn were they good. They had settled somewhere in Indianapolis and were coming for the kid’s graduation.

The least person he had expected rolling down these roads was none other than Billy Hargrove. And… He had a kid.

. . .

The rest of the Party – minus El had been just as surprised. Dustin was having a near-damn meltdown when a little ball of wild energy came rushing towards El and Max and tackled right into them. Blue eyes, dark brown hair. Little freckles on his face. The kid was cute. But who was his mother?

“Auntie Maxy, Aunty Janie!” The little pup was picked up by Max quickly and twirled around.

“Max what the _fuck_?” Dustin had his hand running through curly hair. “You didn’t tell me you had a nephew!”

Billy’s eyes narrowed and he growled. “Henderson.” Billy’s eyes then darted to Lucas; who’s arms were wrapped protectively around the younger Alpha. They were together now which wasn’t a total shock. Max and Jane had told him about two years ago over Christmas dinner in Indianapolis after Max broke up with Lucas, Lucas got together with Henderson… He was happy for them. “I’m not here to start a fight. I’m here for my sister and her girlfriend.”

“Oof you’ve gotten so big Russel! You’re going to be too big for us to carry!” Max laughed and ruffled the brown-haired pup’s hair.

Then Steve caught a whiff of him. Billy was an _Omega_. Billy was the kid’s _mother_. The whole time Steve and Billy had duked out their stupid teenage rivalry throughout high school together they had all thought Billy was an Alpha. He held his shoulders high like an Alpha, fought like an Alpha and smelled like one too. But he was terribly suppressed and on scent-blockers, for Christ’s sake. Steve huffed, his heart wrenched at the scene as Russel moved back to his mother and clung to the Omega’s pant leg.

“So… What do you do now?”

There’s no way that Hargrove could’ve gone to college with a baby. Did he even manage to pass high school? There was so much that Steve was missing in all of this, he had eyed Max and El who shrugged and Jane smiled cat like. “Believe it or not, Steve’s a cop now.” Jane shoved the Alpha to the side who rubbed it.

“No kidding?” Billy snorted and Max winced. “I managed to get a job restoring old cars – they pick em out from the junkyard and pay me a good handful to make em’ new and I get the car dealers to put it on the market to give me half the profits.” Wow. That was… Billy was a shark. There were several pains in dealing with being an adult, growing up and doing things on your own and buying your own car was one of them. Steve hoped that Billy didn’t push customers too badly… But you gotta do what you gotta do to make money.

“Mama fixes up really fancy cars too! People like him lots cause’ he’s good!” Russel waved his arms around frantically. It was odd, to see a kid so hyper and proud about their parent fixing up rusty old cars from a junkyard. “I think it’s so cool you’re a cop Mr. Steve! Uh,” The four-year-old had a very impressive vocabulary. “Are you a good cop?”

“Steve’s a very good cop. He keeps us kids on our toes to make sure we stay out of trouble. He’s also Chief Hopper’s Deputy. He gets to solve all sorts of crimes. Though remember, not much goes on in Hawkins like in the city.” Max was _good_ – good with Russel. Because when Russel had said ‘good cop’ Steve’s eyes nearly burst out of his face and Dustin choked.

“Mama said Hawkins is borrring.”

Well, he was definitely Billy Hargrove’s son.

“Not true, they have an arcade!” Will piped up. “They added more games now, like Donkey Kong. Hawkins also has a pool, and a movie theater which got renovated recently. They also opened a comic book store that sells all sorts of board games!”

Billy groaned. “Don’t think your going to invite him into your little nerd group, Byres.”

“I like science. Does that make me a nerd?” Russel crossed his arms and everyone laughed. Billy’s eyes widened in terror, realizing the mistake he just said. “I liked it when we went to the Children’s Museum and they showed us the stuff on science. It was cool, even _you_ liked it.”

Steve snorted. “Children’s Museum?”

Billy groaned and rolled his eyes. “It was a rainy day in Indianapolis and we needed something fun to do. I took him to the Indianapolis Children’s Museum. It’s been around since forever; the admission fee goes to good causes so why not? And no, liking science does not make you a nerd…”

Mike smirked. “But liking comic books and video games does?”

Billy wanted to flip the younger Wheeler brat off. But he resisted the urge to. He didn’t want to teach his son that particular gesture yet. He was four. “Maybe, if you play nicely with Russel, I’ll let you show him your… Hobbies and stuff… Only if you’re nice. Max told me how competitive you geeks can get.” 

“Can I buy a comic at the comic store? Please?!” Russel tugged at Billy’s pant leg and he sighed.

“Only if your good.”

Steve’s heart warmed at the scene until it suddenly hit him. “So… What are you all planning on doing? Like in general, how long are you staying?”

“I was only planning on staying a week, maybe ten days. Depending on how well the weather holds up and if I can get back to the city in time before then, I don’t really have a place to stay since we’re staying at that sh- I mean crummy Motel 6 down the road.” Billy threw his thumb back and shrugged. “Which reminds me, I should get going… Eventually Russel’s going to get tired and I don’t want him to start pitching a fit. We should head to the motel sooner rather than later.” Billy chuckled and everyone looked worried.

“I’m not a baby!” Russel huffed and Billy tugged at his son’s arm.

“Wait -! Hargove – I mean, Billy,” The words sounded so strange on his tongue. But he couldn’t just leave an Omega and his son in a Motel 6 of all places. “You’re not staying with Max and your parents?” Steve literally knew nothing of Billy’s home situation, why he left Hawkins – why he had Russel in the first place. He didn’t know anything.

Russel immediately clung to Billy’s pant leg and whined. “I don’t wanna stay with Grandpa!”

Everyone looked worried.

“My father… Neil… Isn’t the safest place for Russel and I right now.”

What the fuck? Steve’s brown eyes darted to Max who placed a finger over her lips and demanded he not ask. ‘_Not now, Steve, later_.’

“I’ve just…” Steve tapped his foot on the pavement gaze avoiding the terrified pup and his mother. “I’ve got a three-bedroom condo all to myself and two empty beds no one’s using, I don’t bring anyone home nowadays and I just was wondering…”

“What exactly are you offering, Harrington?” Billy’s blue eyes widened into saucers as he picked up his son who gave him an equally confused look to the Alpha in front of him. Billy wasn’t a charity case, everyone knew this. “If this is some sort of charity case – “

“Stay with me. At my condo, while you’re in Hawkins.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve does some critical thinking about a one Omega named Billy Hargrove who's staying at his Condo, reluctantly. He may or may not be falling in love with the little pup that looks oddly like a perfect mix between Hargrove and Harrington blood. What gives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a bad day. Had to have a vaginal ultrasound to get my testosterone and it was PAINFUL. So yeah, I wanted to wait to post the second chapter at least a week but I was feeling too bad and this is sort of me venting right now. Anyway! I'm happy i'm one step further into getting my testosterone. Hopefully things will go smoother from here on out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

He really wished Max hadn’t been the one to convince him to stay at Steve’s condo. But damn, it was a nice place. It had _real wooden floors_ and rugs that were so expensive, they were probably twice the amount of money Billy had ever made in a fucking year. ‘_Rich Alpha asshole_,’ The blonde Omega almost wanted to snarl when he saw Russel’s blue eyes scan towards the TV. Their TV was not that nice, then he saw the guitar and the piano.

“Piano!” Russel squealed. “Play mama?”

Billy’s heart skipped a beat. Steve wasn’t in the room, but Heather had a piano at her house that she was letting Billy use to teach Russel the basics. Russel may be four, but Billy wanted him to learn how to at least know where to place his hands on the keys. “Maybe later puppy, this isn’t our house, it’s not nice to use things without permission.”

Russel’s sapphire eyes pouted and glistened in the Indiana sun. Billy chuckled as he lifted his pup up into the air and made an airplane noise as he did so. “Oh baby, you’re the love of my life you know that?”

Steve stepped in the hallway, listening carefully.

“Not Aunt Heather?”

“Nope. I love Heather too, but you stole my heart the moment you were born.” Billy let Russel rest his soft head on his chest. “Do you like it here, baby?”

Steve stepped further into the room, boots clicking against the shiny wood. He heard the toddler speak as he nuzzled into his mother’s long blonde mane. “Do you think Mr. Steve has any movies? It’d be pretty boring without anything to do or anything to play with…” Russel then saw Steve and waved. “This place is so pretty Mr. Steve! You live here, all by yourself?!” The little boy was hyper-active that’s for sure. He was like Dustin in a way.

“Well, I have The Party to keep me busy. Plus, my friend Robin stays with me sometimes.” Steve pets Russel’s bushy hair. It reminded Steve of his own when he was that age.

“Party? Are we having a Party?” Billy groaned and Russel held a lock of his mother’s hair in his fingers. Steve hollered a laugh.

“Nooo, that’s just what Dustin calls our friend-group.” Steve moved to the kitchen. “You want anything to eat, drink?”

Billy plopped Russel down. “I want a grilled cheese, please? And Apple Juice!”

“Billy… Do you want anything? When’s the last time you ate?” Steve opened the fridge and a burst of cold air hit him in the face. “Also, we have American cheese, that good? I can make it with bacon if you want. Ever had a bacon and tomato cheese? How is he with vegetables?”

“I like tomato’s! I can have tomatoes on my grilled cheese mama?” Russel did a spin and rushed to the fridge to look inside, standing beside Steve’s legs.

“I’ll have what he’s having, and uh, lemonade, if you have it? I guess. I’m not picky.” Billy shrugged.

“I have fresh squeezed lemonade from the farmer’s market right here, lemme pour you some. And some apple juice for the little man,” Steve cooed and ruffled Russel’s hair. “You can sit down, turn on the TV or pop in a Vinyl. You’re a guest, I don’t mind. I’m going to make myself a sandwich in a minute.”

“Can I help Mr. Steve?” Russel whined and tugged on the Alpha’s pant leg. “Mama lets me cook sometimes.”

“Is that right? Um… Is it okay if he helps?” Steve got out the sourdough bread and the other ingredients for the sandwiches. He didn’t want Russel to feel left out.

“Sure, just be careful around the stove, and listen to Mr. Steve, okay baby?” Billy relaxed as he turned the TV on low, the blasting A/C coming down onto him. He buttoned down his shirt and sighed happily. He could get used to this. ‘_Don’t get too comfortable, Hargrove. Steve isn’t your mate, and he certainly isn’t your Alpha_.’

A few minutes later Steve had presented the small family their meals. Steve had a BLT and Russel had also some cut up fruit that Steve had sliced for him. Steve ruffled the little pup’s hair calling him his little helper and a good one at that. Billy chuckled at the sight, his heart swelling as Russel licked the mayo off his fingers and scraped the bits of stringy cheese off of his plate.

“Can we watch a movie?” Russel asked blue orbs scanning the room.

“Uh, sure. I have some movies that we can watch – “Steve looked over at his cabinet Billy had totally missed coming in here. He had been so tired and hungry and when Steve was done washing the dishes, he opened said storage unit to reveal a plethora of movies. “This is a new one. It was released last year. _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_.”

“I heard it was pretty good, and the animation was pretty fantastic.” Billy’s eyes gazed to the VHS tape and Steve held it up to Russel who had then held it in his tiny hands.

“Why did they frame Roger Rabbit?”

The adults laughed and Russel earned a hug from Billy.

“It’s a mystery story. Wanna figure out what the mystery is?” Steve’s eyes twinkled and so did Russel’s in a similar fashion. Billy snorted.

“Yeah! I wanna see!” Russel squealed and tossed the tape back to Steve, he caught it and moved towards the VHS player.

Steve got some snacks and some more drinks – kid appropriate of course. Steve wasn’t going to let a four-year-old drink coke and popcorn. He got some cheesy crackers and some pretzels and some more apple juice. He might make some popcorn depending if Russel was really into the movie. Steve got him and Billy some lemonade to sip on.

“If you have to go to the bathroom, we can always pause it and you can get up and go. Don’t hold it in.” Billy whispered to Russel who was nested between Steve and his mother.

“Kay mama.”

Steve played through the previews but only some of them. Eventually the movie started and as soon as the cartoon characters started showing up with the live actors Russel was hooked, it was like a kid’s dream of some kind… Billy was impressed by the animation as well. He loved drawing as a hobby, but couldn’t seem to do it anymore now that he had Russel.

“Mickey Mouse and Bug’s Bunny!” Russel pointed to the screen holding a piece of popcorn in his hands.

“That’s right! Can you guess the other characters in the movie? There’s a lot of them.” Steve cuddled up against Russel, who wanted to watch the whole thing all the way through but the toddler did get up for two potty breaks in between.

“Marvin Martin… Porky Pig…. Um… Road Runner…” Russel used his fingers to count down the many, many cartoon characters that showed up. “I liked the cartoon car!”   
  
They both laughed. Then an idea hit Billy.

“You know, I used to draw a lot when I was a kid, I haven’t drawn in a long time but I could try drawing some of the characters from the movie if I had a pencil and some paper,” Billy looked at Steve and shrugged. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

“No! Uh, go ahead. Let me get you some stuff you can work with.” Steve rushed to another room and Russel clapped.

“I didn’t know mama could draw cartoons!” The toddler squealed and placed his hands on the table. “When did you start drawing, mama?”

“I was three. I haven’t picked up a pencil and sketched anything in a long time… Cartoons were different when I was a kid, so I mostly sketched things that were around me – like stuff that I saw outside… I didn’t really want to be an animator. I just…” Billy shrugged. Russel’s eyes were sad. “But I can draw. And I’m going to draw you a picture.”

Russel squealed. “Can you teach me to draw?”

“Sure thing puppy.” Billy kissed his baby’s forehead and Russel giggled.

“Here, I don’t have any arts and crafts supplies but that’s something I can get if that’s what you want to do something together. Anyway, I’m interested as well. I’ve never seen you draw before…” Steve sat on the arm of the sofa and crossed his legs, tapping on the leather padding of the seat.

“It might take a minute, so be patient.” Billy’s perfect lips quirked into a smile; Steve’s heart ached.

Billy didn’t smile like that when he was here in Hawkins all those years ago. He seemed genuinely happy to have Russel in his life. Steve had no idea why he left Hawkins, why he couldn’t stay with his parents… Was he kicked out? Steve had no idea who Heather was. But apparently, they were platonic. It was not his business what Hargrove’s love life was like, but the fact that Billy was here and allowing this Alpha to take care of him and his son – that was monumental.

Back then, when Billy was a teenager and had beat Steve’s face in at the Byres house, Steve never would’ve thought Billy would’ve been in this position. But here he was years later rolling up into Hawkins with a little puppy attached to his hip with big doe-eyes and the sweetest disposition. The exact opposite of how Hargrove was in high school. Billy had taught Russel well. But what about that comment about cops? Steve didn’t get it at all.

Russel seemed educated enough. The kid was bright, smarter than Steve was at that age. He wondered how much Billy actually struggled being a single mother by himself, raising a pup in this kind of society. Was he mated? Was he bonded? Hargrove didn’t smell pregnant, so thank god for that. Steve just wished Billy had a safe place to go to for when he needed it, that’s all that the Alpha worried about. Because unbonded, unclaimed Omegas with children were highly sought after by some perverted Alphas who liked to prey on those types of people.

It made Steve’s stomach churn. But also, Hargrove was a kind of turn on for Steve as well. Not like he wanted to fuck him or mate him, or bond with him… Just… Russel was a kid; Steve had a desire to protect kids. That was his disposition as an Alpha. Alphas had certain ticks that made them act around society – Steve had changed a lot since high school. But when he was a teenager, before Billy showed up in Hawkins, he was a total asshole. He had done terrible things to Nancy and Jonathan. The Party really turned him around.

Steve didn’t know if he’d ever be a good father, or if he was ready to be one. But he knew Billy was welcome here. Besides the guy and his kid was only going to be here for what – like a week? Ten days. So, nine more days. He could handle that. He had to go through a list in his head on what to do to keep them busy for that long. The Party would be having their graduation bash tomorrow. Max and El already seemed to know Russel, but Steve would have to remind the other boys to mind their manners….

In a few minute’s time, Billy had sketched out various characters from the movie. Roger Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Bug’s Bunny and Elmer Fudd. It was all sketched on a lined notebook, the kind that you use for school and stuff. Steve keeps those around for journaling, but he didn’t mind loaning it to Billy to keep as a sketching journal of sorts. He should get Billy some proper art supplies for Russel and him to use. Crayola was a popular brand that kids liked.

“If you need me to buy Russel some arts and crafts stuff, I don’t mind.” Steve waved a hand and looked over the sketches. Damn, Hargrove had talent. Why wasn’t he in some fancy art school or – oh right.

“I… I can buy some. Art supplies can be cheap. I can just head to the nearest Dollar Store and pick some up. You’ve done enough already.” Billy’s ocean eyes glistened and he then sighed as he saw Russel yawn. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate your help, I do. I just – let me buy it okay? I have money.”

Steve blinked a couple of times. “Alright. Looks like this little guy needs a nap.” Steve petted Russel’s hair gently and the pup mewled. It was the cutest shit Steve had ever heard.

“Mama I’m sleepy. I wan Leo.”

Steve blinked.

“His stuffed lion, he’s had that thing since he was a baby. My friend got it for him for my sort of… Baby shower… It’s in the suitcase. In the car.” Billy sighed as he rolled his shoulders, and they made a popping sound which Steve winced at.

“I wan Leo…” Russel whined as he was picked up by a very tired Billy.

“I’ll go get Leo from the car, uh – which suitcase?”

“Big black suitcase with the blue and white sandal sticker on it.”

Steve nodded and rushed to the Camaro. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right back!”

“Steve’s gonna get Leo, why don’t we head to the bedroom and get you ready for your nap?” Billy kissed Russel and sighed. He needed a nap. But he didn’t want to leave Russel unattended and Steve didn’t know their routine…

“Kay Mama. I like Mr. Steve. He’s nice. And he smells nice to.” Russel yawned.

Billy’s blood ran cold. He had taken off Russel’s T-Shirt and tucked the little pup underneath the soft sheets. He knew it was hot as fuck in Hawkins in the summer. When Steve rushed into the bedroom to notice Russel all snuggly with his little boy short’s and the sheets pressed up against him with a nest of pillows the Alpha tucked the stuffed lion underneath the toddler’s arm and patted his side. “There, I made my promise and I kept it, okay?”

“Kay… Leo says thank you too… Thanks Mr. Steve… I like it here… Night, night…” Russel yawned and saw Billy rubbing his eyes.

“Hey, Billy, come on. Russel will be fine.” Steve whispered and dragged Billy out of the room.

Billy then buried his face into Steve’s shoulder. “Whoa!” Steve still whispering. “Do you need to lie down?” Hargrove groaned. “I’ll take that as a yes. Go ahead, lie down. Russel’s safe, I can understand if your sort of a helicopter mom… Billy… You’re a single mom… You’re an Omega… It’s okay, your safe here… I know we may have not been on the best of terms before but your safe.”

“There’s just – I have a headache right now. I need to lie down.” Billy sniffed. “I don’t want my baby seeing me like this.”

Steve’s heart hurt. “I’ll get you some Advil and you can lie down okay? Your safe here.”

Steve quickly got the Omega some pain medicine for his headache. Billy had to be shown into the bedroom. “Feel free to undress if you want to, I’ll bring your stuff up to your room so you can change and have a shower. When do you want me to wake you up – in case you and Russel are still sleeping?”

Billy blinked. “If I’m still sleeping…. Wake me up in like an hour. Okay? I don’t like Russel having very long naps, or else he won’t sleep throughout the night.”

Steve saluted. “Get comfy, it’ll be the best damn bed you’ve ever slept in.”

Steve didn’t want to gloat, but… Billy tossed his denim blue jacket someplace across the room and began to unbutton his red shirt. Red was his favorite color and still was. His hands trace to his scars on his tummy where Neil had beat him years before his pregnancy had even happened. He had pressed a hand gingerly over his belly button which stuck out now, a signature that he had been pregnant. All pregnant Omega had this.

Billy kicked off his tight-as-fuck jeans, and noticed Steve leaving the door slightly cracked. “Want me to leave your suitcases outside in the living room or…?”

Billy laughed. “I’ll get them, actually. I was just about to lie down.”

The blonde Omega walked over to the door. “You can go now, Steve. Thanks for everything.”

Steve laughed and left Billy to his own devices. Billy dragged the suitcase in and left it there for later. He moved back over to the super-comfy bed and sunk down in it. Slowly dragging the silk sheets over himself and let the cool air and Indiana sun kiss his tan skin.

It _was_ the best bed he had ever slept in. Jesus Christ. It’d be a shame if anything happened to it…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve doesn't think he's being selfish by trying to buy Billy all these things. Billy's a single mother with a four-year-old son. It's just his Alpha Instinct's kicking in - right? He's most certainly not attracted to the unbonded, unclaimed Omega that is so happening to be staying at his condo... 
> 
> And he's not imprinting on Russel or Billy either. 
> 
> Nope. 
> 
> And he's not lonely! He's just bored (in which Steve Harrington is in denial, and Billy is hiding some important secrets)

A lot has changed since Billy left Hawkins. Henderson, for example. He’s got a new set of teeth. He’s also rounded out some. He put some weight on in the year’s Billy’s been gone and Billy assumed since there’s no more monsters to run from in Hawkins (Max and Jane say that Steve’s still paranoid though) the kid didn’t have to worry as much. Also, other new developments. Henderson is no longer just Henderson. He’s Dustin Henderson-Nelson, and he’s heading to Colombia University soon… To be a fuckin’ Lawyer.

Oh well. He was still that twerpy, loudmouthed little shit that talked too much and pissed Billy off four years ago. Just because his parents had gotten divorced and remarried didn’t mean chicken shit to Billy. Also, by the looks of it, Henderson didn’t really seem to forgive Billy all that much for what had happened at the Byres place. Henderson was paranoid, just like Steve. Billy didn’t know if he’d make a good lawyer or not, but Steve said the kid did know how to argue. So, there was that.

Lucas and him were planning on a long-distance relationship. The only reason why Dustin wasn’t in Hell’s Kitchen now was because Dustin’s parents had agreed to let the twerp stay with the Sinclair’s until Henderson finished high school. Which, was nice enough. Must suck to move suddenly to a new family to a new city… Then have your parents suddenly expect just to roll with it. There was one thing that no one could deny though – Dustin and Steve were tied to the hip. Steve had literally imprinted on Dustin since he was a kid almost five years ago when all that shit went down.

Max and Jane explained to Bill about the Russians, which took place during Billy’s pregnancy and he was planning his great escape during the summer of 85. It was scary, to think if he didn’t have Heather’s help and she had died during that whole shebang and Hawkins had turned into some apocalypse on the 4th of July, Billy would’ve never gotten to have his son, Russel. Steve and him would never be staying in the same condo together right now, and Billy would’ve never gotten to see his sister graduate.

_“Don’t worry about it, Billy, the gate is closed and Jane checks regularly. Steve’s paranoid because of it and does nightly patrols around the neighborhood, it’s safe here.” _

He still felt safer in Indianapolis. With Murray, Alexei and Heather. They were his family. They provided him sanctuary, safety and comfort. They were pack, and Jane and Max were all he needed from his old life. He didn’t need his baby-daddy to get into all the shit he’d been up to the past nearly five years – but it looked like he might not be able to keep it a secret for very long. What if Steve found out Billy had been keeping Russel a secret from him? Would Steve demand custody of Russel? Legally, the Alpha gets custodial rights over the Omega, due to how hierarchy status was. But times were changing. It was 1989… Maybe… Billy could file for custody. Steve might let him.

Billy was though, enjoying Steve’s company. Though he didn’t want to seem like a needy little Omega that leaned on an Alpha – especially now of all times. He had no right, just wandering into town with a stranger’s pup attached to his hip? What was he thinking? He hadn’t even properly apologized to Lucas. There were still a lot of fires he had to extinguish, and he didn’t know if he had the courage to do it.

He had left, didn’t tell Steve about his own child… But honestly would Steve had been mentally stable to handle Russel? Billy shivered, smacking his lips and waking up as the sun rolled over his body. It was instinct at this point to wake up early. He already smelled French Toast, some kind of meat and coffee cooking in the kitchen. Russel would love that, as Billy sometimes had to make a quick and easy breakfast and send him off to Heather’s. Or if he got lucky, Alexei and Murray would watch Russel while he worked.

Thing is – even though Alexei and Murray had a daughter, they could afford daycare. Billy couldn’t afford daycare. Or a babysitter. He was flat-broke and a fucking mechanic, though Russel made it sound like he got paid a lot – he barley had enough for a damn reasonable insurance. Anxiety raked his bones if his baby got sick or had to be hospitalized. He was fortunate he had people like Murray and Alexei in case things went wrong.

But Steve had the right to know about his son, Billy was just stalling.

And to Billy’s surprise, Russel was already upped and dressed, sipping on a glass of chocolate milk and munching on some bacon and potatoes while waiting for his French toast. Billy’s stomach churned at the sight – Russel hadn’t heard his mother come in right away, Steve was cooking and singing some Elvis song. And damn the Alpha had to know that Evils was an old favorite of Billy’s – did Russel tell him?

“Mama!”

Steve nearly dropped the spatula on the floor and Billy laughed. “Hi sweetie, you got a yummy breakfast? Have you been behaving for Mr. Steve?” Billy waltzed over to Russel and ran his chipped nails through Russel’s fluffy brown hair. So much like his father’s, yet Steve didn’t seem to notice that. He hadn’t connected the dots. Good.

“He was a perfect angel, he went to the bathroom by himself, but he hasn’t brushed his teeth yet, I didn’t think he should since he was going to eat anyway and I thought you might want to take care of that.” Steve plated up two servings of French Toast, Bacon, Cubed Potatoes which all smelled delicious – and to Billy’s surprise – powdered sugar and maple syrup from Vermont. Billy whistled. “Don’t get to eat like this every day, huh Hargrove?”

“Mama made me Cereal and toast with peanut butter before we left home,” Russel made a face.

Ouch.

“Mama’s always in a hurry.”

Billy sighed.

“Well, it’s cause your mama has to make money right? And mama does it because he loves you,” Steve ruffled the pup’s hair. Steve didn’t even know half of it. Thought Billy as he groaned and bit into his French Toast. “Good enough? I cooked it just right?”

“Yeah, it’s perfect. So, what’s on the schedule today?” Billy’s eyes darted to Russel who licked his sugar-coated fingers.

“Comic book store! Then arcade!”

“I was a chauffeur in high school, I’m used to driving kids around.” Steve laughed as he ate into his breakfast.

Russel held up a finger. “What’s a chapor?” The adults laughed and Russel pouted.

“A chauffeur, King Steve here used to be a personal driver to the Party, your aunties included. They nagged him to drive him everywhere….” Billy winked at the old nickname and Russel gasped.

“You’re a king!?”

Oh boy.

“Nooo. It’s just a dumb nickname. Really, Billy, bringing that up? In front of a four-year-old? I don’t think that’s really appropriate for his age…” Steve giggled as he licked the remaining bits of syrup from his fingers. “Teenagers are stupid, Russel, remember this.”

“That’s why you were called King Steve?”

They both laughed. “Yes. He was King before I came into town. Then I took his crown.”

Oh, Billy was flirting. Alright.

“You came in like a stampeded, with that Camaro of yours, blazing down the roads like you didn’t know traffic laws existed.” Steve kicked Billy playfully and Billy laughed. “You were wild, but now’s not really the place to talk about that. We’ll tell you all of our crazy adventures when your older.”

Russel whined. “Can I put my plate away too, Mr. Steve? I wanna help!”

Russel was such a sweet child, but he was his mother’s son. He had those beautiful eyes that were stunning – wait – did Steve just call Billy stunning? No… it was the hormones and the flirting. God, he needed to get out of the house. He’d been cooped up for too long. Did Russel have toy’s? Did Russel play any sports? Steve knew Billy was extremely athletic, the dude bragging about how much he lifted when they were on the court – and plus he had a four-year-old son…

“Russel, do you wanna play some sports at the park?”

Russel’s eyes lit up. He had seen people play sports on TV when his mama tried to explain to him about basketball. He thought it was boring. “Not basketball, it’s boring. Plus, I’m not tall enough to reach the basket,” Russel whined.

Ah, so Russel had anxiety about that.

“Well I did too but my parents… Pretty much forced me to play,” He shifted uncomfortably and Billy raised a brow. “But I won’t, how about baseball? Ever seen a baseball game before?”

Russel nodded his head no. “Do I need a glove? You need gloves to play baseball, right?”

Steve had an idea. “There’s an old toy store nearby, it’s pretty ancient but it sells some good stuff for kids, all kinds of toys. I think I can run in and get him a cheap baseball set for his size – something easy he can start out with. Plastic, soft. I’ve seen adds for things like that hopping up nowadays…”

Billy hummed. “Good idea, but I’m paying.”

Steve sighed. “Fine, but I’m teaching him how to play. You don’t know anything about baseball so just sit in the corner and look pretty, alright Hargrove?” Steve grabbed his keys, it was almost eleven, the store was opening soon. Steve patted Billy on the shoulder. “I’ve always been a pretty good swing y’know.”

“I wanna see you play, Mr. Steve!” Russel squealed and rushed over to follow Steve like a baby duck.

Billy sighed. A basic toy baseball set was fine, Steve could keep it at his house if it wasn’t too big, he could easily tug it back to Indianapolis. Steve said it was going to be plastic, so he wasn’t expecting it to be very expensive.

Billy buckled Russel into the car seat of the Camaro, Steve driving them – actually surprised Billy was letting him drive his precious Camaro in the first place. But Billy had said Steve knew the way and he was a much safer driver back than he was anyway, and didn’t emit as much ‘road rage’… Also, he wasn’t from the city, so Billy trusted him. Steve chuckled as he pulled into the toy store’s parking lot.

Russel was in awe at all the old knick-knacks that were for sale – most of it was junk, but what Steve had initially come in for was a child’s beginner baseball set. It was 45$. Billy paid for it and they put it in the trunk of the Camaro. Eventually driving to the nearby park, it was fortunately not a windy day, so they wouldn’t have as much of an issue setting it up, Steve tossed the box in a nearby garbage can after he had tested the plastic balls were durable enough and weren’t going to go flying too far.

The stand where the ball was propped up against could be adjusted, which was perfect for Russel’s height and age range. “Alright, now this is how you want to hold the bat,” Steve held Russel’s arms in his own and Billy sat on the bench, they had propped the ball on a slab of concrete so it wouldn’t tip over in grass or sand. But the sandpit by the playground was nearby and Steve made a bit with Russel to see if he could whack the ball far enough into the sandpit.

It was an endearing sight. Russel missing a few times and whacking Steve in the face with the bat, apologizing and almost bursting into tears. But Steve just giving affectionate hair-ruffles in the end and telling him to suck in his gut like he was giving out a big yell and –

“I hit the ball!”

Billy clapped. “Good job puppy!”

Russel squealed. A few more tries, but Russel couldn’t manage to get to the sandpit. He started crying again. “I’m tired and I tried to get to the sand pit and – “

“Hey, doesn’t mean you didn’t do good!” Steve picked up Russel and brought him over to Billy. “We can come back before you leave Hawkins and try again, and I think because it’s getting so hot out… We deserve a special treat… Whaddya say?”

Russel’s blue orbs widened. “Ice Cream?” He giggled with glee and nuzzled into Steve’s equally soft hair. “Mama Ice Cream!”

“Only after you’ve eaten lunch!” Billy crossed his arms.

Russel whined. “Kay… We have to put the stuff away…”

“I’ll do that, uh… You wanna be my little helper so we can go twice as fast? Then we can get to ice cream faster!” Steve gave his palm out and did a high-five to Russel, the toddler smacked Steve’s hand and rushed towards the toys to rush and put them away.

Billy laughed. That’s one way to get a kid to do his chores.

. . .

Steve took Russel and Billy to an all-too-familiar diner called George’s Pit Stop; Billy had taken many people on dates here before. Russel had gotten the chicken tenders and green beans as he had potatoes for breakfast. Billy ordered a chicken club, and Steve ordered a barbeque burger.

“You can get a milkshake if you want, that has ice cream in it.” Steve thought it’d be better to make the kid go into an ice-cream coma now, get him a kid-sized milkshake, that’d be good, pass out for a few hours and give Billy some rest.

Russel looked up at Billy for permission and he sighed. “Fine, you can get a milkshake. They have really good Strawberry ones, last time I was here.”

“Wanna share a milkshake, Billy?” Steve licked his lips away from the leftover barbeque sauce and Billy kicked him under the table. “Ouch, I’m hurting.”

“That’s not nice mama. I want a Strawberry Milkshake!”

Strawberry just so happened to be Billy’s favorite flavor. If he was a pussy for it, then he didn’t care. Fuck it.

Steve laughed. He flagged down the waitress and allowed Billy to pay for Russel’s milkshake, too bad Billy hadn’t let Steve pay for a single thing for either of them yet. Steve did though allow the Hargrove’s to stay in his condo, and he cooked for them – offered them sanctuary. So… he didn’t mind. It was just the Alpha in him that wanted him to provide. That was all.

He certainly wasn’t attracted to Billy in any way… Hell no.

“So tomorrow we’re going to your Aunt Max and Auntie Jane’s graduation party, that’s what we came here for, member?” Billy licked his fingers and Russel nodded sipping on the remainder of his milkshake and then the pup yawned.

“How long have we been here?” Russel wiped his hands on the napkin he was given and yawned again, bingo, Steve’s plan worked. Naptime was soon.

“Three days, we’re going to stay here a little longer. I know you probably miss home – “Billy was cut off by his pup leaning into his side, smacking his lips.

“I like it here mama. It’s nice and there’s lots of trees, and the park is nice and we haven’t gone to the comic book store yet but we still can, right? You promised…” Russel snuggled into Billy’s side and Billy winced.

“Yes, there’s still things I have to do here before we head home. I said we’re staying ten days, we’ve been here three, that means we have seven days left until we go home.” Billy sighed as he petted Russel’s hair.

Home.

Billy and Russel had a home to go to. Hawkins was no longer home to them. Hawkins had never been home to Billy. Steve knew that the moment he blazed down those roads at seventeen, eyes full of despair and a look on his face of anger and ‘why me, why did god have to smite me for being alive’? After Barb’s death and his breakup with Nancy, Steve knew exactly what those eyes meant.

Billy had no purpose in life any more. He didn’t want to continue living, he didn’t care about anything – so how did he cope with Russel’s pregnancy all by himself? Billy mentioned a Heather, maybe that person was the one who helped him? Heather couldn’t possibly be Russel’s father, Russel said Aunt Heather.

“Hello, earth to Harrington, ready to go?”

Billy snapped his fingers. Steve hadn’t realized Billy had paid for the check already, Billy was standing outside the booth holding Russel in his arms.

“Yeah! Sorry, just dozing for a bit. Lost in thought.” Steve grabbed his wallet – he had initially been the one planning on paying. But Billy beat him to it. Steve smirked as he saw Russel now fast asleep in Russel’s arms. “So… Appreciate my master plan?”

Steve unlocked the Camaro, if Billy wouldn’t let him pay, he’d let him drive.

“What master plan?” Billy’s heart was racing. The Omega gently tucked his toddler son into the car seat and buckled him in.

“The ice-cream coma plan, to get Russel drunk on ice cream so he would be sleepy enough to give you a break, come on, you have to thank me for that.” Steve got into the driver’s seat of the Camaro and chuckled softly and turned to Russel who was now snoring. “He’s adorable, you’ve done a great job with him.”

Billy rubbed his eyes. “Thank you, your master plan worked beautifully,” The Camaro’s engine revved softly so it wouldn’t wake Russel. “Wouldn’t know what I’d do without you.” A beat and a pause – Billy sighed. “Don’t worry, I’m not totally by myself in Indianapolis, I have help. But really Steve, you’ve been a great help while I’ve been here. Just… Don’t think you have to do everything for me. I may be an Omega, but I have been doing this for several years.”

They were whispering now, Steve driving back to the condo and he sighed. “I know, but you are a single parent… And I’m… Just here by myself. It gives me something to do, plus the kids are all going to graduate – “

“Steve Harrington, are you saying your lonely?” Billy chuckled, curling his pink lips into a smile, purring a bit suggestively.

Steve flushed hot pink. His ears felt hot. “I’m just bored…!” He whispered harshly. “I wish I could’ve gone to college, make myself something, do something with myself, I mean don’t you feel the same? I know you love Russel; I know you probably wouldn’t trade him for anything – but- I wanted to do something… I just… I don’t know… Don’t you ever feel like that sometimes? Even a little?”

Yes, but he’d never admit it. He had a son to take care of. He couldn’t let those feelings bubble up. But now… “I have a son, I can’t. As for you – you _are_ something.”

The car pulled into a stop. They had reached the front of Steve’s condo.

“You’re a cop, and I don’t know what’s with your parents, if you have a good relationship with them or not, but it seems like you’ve chosen your family. Those twerpy kids,” Billy put his hand on the car door handle and sighed, his back to Steve. “Love you. You don’t think that’s good enough? Look around you. Look at what you have now, not at what you have then, it took me a long time to realize that – I have a good life now, I wouldn’t trade that for my old shitty life back then when things were rough.”

Steve winced. “I’m sorry, that was out of line for me. I’m glad your happy now.”

He wasn’t happy though.

He wanted Steve.

“Yeah, me to. Just… Don’t beat yourself up… You have a good life here… You have family. Even if you don’t realize it sometimes… Family ain’t always blood.”

Steve was starting to slowly realize what that had meant, he knew it – but hopefully he could let Billy and Russel go when it was time for them to leave.

Stupid Alpha instincts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you hadn't realized - this is officially a Marvel crossover now. Dustin being related to the Nelson family is in reference to Foggy Nelson. Dustin Henderson literally grows up to be Foggy Nelson from Daredevil. I'll edit tags later so it'll make sense. 
> 
> QueenWithABeeThrone was the first to have the idea of mixing Daredevil & Stranger Things together. But this also includes pretty much all of the MCU and some of the X-Men, just a forewarning. You don't have to be up-to-date on Marvel Lore to enjoy this series but it'd be nice if you were a fan to know more about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve starts to notice some similarities between him and Russel. And we look a closer look into El and Max's relationship, and how Russel's conception even happened in the first place. 
> 
> Billy knows deep down the truth has to come out sooner rather than later - he just doesn't know how. Things have never been this good, and he wants to keep the high going as long as possible, but now he feels like he's drowning and he's not sure if anyone will pull him back up if he does drown.

Billy knew he was keeping secrets from Steve. Like the fact that he was keeping his child’s parentage from him, that was a big-no-no in many major cases. Steve had done so much for Billy and his pup these past several days – but Billy knew he didn’t have much time to waste in Hawkins. For one, he still had Murray, Heather and Alexei back in Indianapolis. And he most definitely wasn’t falling head over heels for King fucking Steve Harrington.

He wasn’t going to spread his legs and give Steve pups again. That was just a one-time thing, but even if it wasn’t planned, Billy loved his son. Though his heart ached whenever he saw Russel and Steve together. Especially earlier that evening in the park when Steve was teaching Russel baseball. He was a true Alpha – no. A true _father_. Way more than Neil had ever been, and the quick mention of Steve’s parents… Left Billy uneasy.

Max had guessed – Billy knew she guessed, and Billy knew Jane had guessed Steve was Russel’s father. They just never pressured Billy into telling who it was. Though that’s probably why Max and Jane told him all about all of Harrington’s monster-hunting adventures back in high school. They _knew_. Fucking shits. Though Billy only had a small grasp on what Jane could really do with her powers. She could read minds, only a little bit, by picking at the emotions of other people.

Billy liked to think she did that a lot when she was around him. Fucking nosy brat. Even though she said she didn’t anymore, she was out of that habit – Billy didn’t believe her, Jane had her demons, all those kids did. With all the trauma they faced back then, it wasn’t pretty. Though Billy wasn’t _there_, Jane had a drunk discussion once where she had talked about some serious shit that made him uncomfortable, about Baby Byres – Will. How he had been in a place called The Upside Down, or that’s what the Geek Squad dubbed it.

Jane went into the Upside Down to retrieve him. She saw the horrors of the place.

‘_It was cold, like plunging into the artic sea. I read books about how cold water like that gets, but I didn’t realize it until I was older and I was allowed those kind of books_,’ And that alone bothered Billy too as the Beta hiccupped onto the Omega’s shoulder. Note: never give Jane booze again. ‘_It was like… Torture. The cold, the air, it smelled like death_.’

Billy didn’t know whether or not he wanted to tell Hopper not to give her alcohol. Hopper would probably murder him if he knew some punk that he nearly wanted to arrest five years ago for beating a black Beta kid defenseless his daughter Scotch – yeah no. But Jane was loopy when she was drunk, really loopy, and it was scary. Billy didn’t want to see her when she was high, so he warned Max never to let Jane do contraband. He knew what he was like when he did pot and that stuff really fucked you up.

‘_I mean it, Maxine, no means no_.’

Max sighed. ‘_I’ll take care of her. I promise_.’ The Alpha let her ‘mate’ (they weren’t mates, not yet, Billy shuddered at the idea of her little sister bonding with anyone just yet) sleep on her shoulder as they all cuddled on the couch at Billy’s apartment. ‘_I mean, Jane was having a bad day… Before we came here. Her and Mike got into an argument, and when Jane gets mad or sad – it really affects her, y’know? She REALLY feels emotions. I thought some of this_,’ she raises the bottle and shakes it. ‘_Would help. But only in moderation from now on_.’

Billy sighed and ruffled Max’s hair. ‘_You’re a good Alpha, Max. I know you care for her. And lemme know if I have to punch Wheeler in the face for you_.’ The Omega grinned and let his fangs show. Omegas had smaller fangs than Alphas, but they could be seen if they wanted to be. Even though Wheeler was an Alpha and Billy was an Omega Mike couldn’t dare stand a fight against Billy – especially if Russel got in the way.

‘_I think_,’ Max scratched her throat, Scotch burning her mouth and tickling her nose now. Her senses _burned_ dammit. ‘_That would make Jane even more upset. Cause even though Mike’s an ass, he’s sweet to Will, and Will loves him, and Jane likes Will, and Jane dated Mike, and you know how it goes_.’

Billy nodded. ‘_Just be careful, alright? Love triangles are a hot mess. And with you entering college and doing all this long-distance relationship stuff, I know Jane is going with you to Indianapolis for school, but be careful. You don’t want to get hurt, and I don’t want to see Jane get hurt. Too many people I’ve cared about have been caught up in shit that they didn’t deserve, you included_.’ 

Max snorted. ‘_Well, Jane wants to be an RN, with her powers I don’t know how well she’ll cope with a bunch of sick people… I hope she doesn’t work in the ICU_.’

Billy shivered.

‘_She’s stubborn, like you_.’

Max nodded. ‘_That’s why I love her_.’ The Alpha girl stroked the Beta’s hair gently and sighed. ‘_Thanks for letting us stay here… And your coming to our graduation party, right_?’

‘_Course’ I am, Madmax_.’ Billy playfully hit her in the shoulder. Even though that was Steve’s nickname for Max, after Jane had mentioned it to Billy there was no way Billy couldn’t call his little sister that. They had bonded too much over Russel to not give each other stupid names.

Max flushed, a mixture of endearment and drunkenness. ‘_I love you_,’ Max sighed. ‘_I think we should go to bed. Don’t wanna wake Russel up. You know how he is_.’

And that’s why Billy is here in Hawkins. He can’t leave his family in the dust like that, not after the bonds he’s developed with his sister and Jane. They were family. Max wasn’t the best sister when they had first moved to Hawkins, even when in California, they had their fights. But Billy taught Max to surf – and he had apologized for breaking her skateboard. She just said that’s old news, no need to worry about it. Billy damn near burst into tears and hugged her, that was the first thing he apologized for.

The other things he apologized for all the yelling and fighting, and how many times he was so dishonest with her about Neil. Max reassured Billy that Neil wasn’t going to be a problem, Billy wanted to stay in Hawkins and beat the fucker responsible for nearly giving him a miscarriage when he was almost a month pregnant with Russel – Max did too… But he had told Maxine that if Neil ever, ever went after her – let her inner-Alpha out and show that asshole who’s boss.

Heather took good care of Billy when he was pregnant, most of the trauma of Neil’s beatings during the early stages were cleared up. Even if Heather was a Beta, she knew what to do, Heather was Billy’s best friend. She was a better friend than Tommy or Carol ever could be, and with Murray and Alexei letting him stay at their fancy house practically invading their territory – which was huge – as Alexei was an Omega, who quickly got pregnant by Murray and they now had a daughter named Nora who was good friends with Russel.

But Alexei taught Billy to nest, he gave him a safe place to be. Heather’s Aunt and Uncle in New Orleans worked out connections for them both, for a while there when Russel was two, Billy had Heather live with him in a three-bedroom apartment. Then Billy downsized to a two-bedroom thanks to the money that Heather’s relatives sent over. He was thankful, he also had Murray and Alexei, and Nora. Murray worked as a Private Investigator in Indianapolis, the Alpha’s history with his former work in the industry gave him a good job.

Alexei now worked for Hewlett-Packard. Yeah. HP. With Alexei’s scientific brain, he also knew how to hack and code, leaving the bigwigs at HP impressed. He was already working on big projects and work with the higher ups… He just left out the fact that he was a Russian spy. Though the Omega wasn’t rejected by the company, fortunately, or else they would’ve been outed by freaking Murray – Alexei’s PI husband. That’s right, _husband_.

Billy was fortunate that when Neil beat him during his pregnancy – Russel didn’t suffer any long-term damage from it. Russel was bright, bubbly and sweet. He threw temper tantrums sometimes, a little clingy, but that was expected. Billy was an unbonded, single mother – an Omega without an Alpha. Russel was wary of strange Alphas. But warmed up to Steve almost immediately… It was as if it was his biology that Russel knew that Steve was his father.

That made Billy’s heart ache more. But Billy wasn’t going to have enough time in Hawkins to tell Steve Russel’s origins.

Billy remembered that night. The night of his ‘graduation party’. What was suggested by Tommy and Carol – why had Billy gone out that night, he didn’t know. He was eighteen at the time, he didn’t think he was going to get as drunk as he did, but he did. He drove the quarry to get a clear head, his mind aching from the alcohol and slight weed Tommy had slipped him. He was eighteen, he was supposed to be done with this shit. (Just turned eighteen, actually.)

Steve was eighteen too – turning nineteen soon. They hadn’t spoken in god-knows-how-long. Months, felt like years. But Billy didn’t expect to come across a slightly drunk and high Steve Harrington at the Hawkins’ quarry that night. Steve rammed into Billy, kissing him, rubbing up against him – giving him deep, sexy Alpha growls. Steve wanted him, but it wasn’t love or romance, it was just instinct. Billy was still using scent-blockers, but he wasn’t on the bill and he didn’t have any condoms. Plus, they were too high to think to use any, Steve drove Billy back to his house.

Then the rest was history. They fucked, when Billy woke up, Steve was still asleep, Billy quickly got dressed and headed out the door, making sure Steve never questioned who was in his bed that night. Steve never bothered to ask – maybe he was a forgetful drunk. And the fact that Steve never once asked who Russel’s father was proved Billy was right. It seemed that Steve had no memory of that night and Billy was thankful.

The less Billy delved into his instincts and tried to not mess around with the idea of – flirting – being a family – etc. Cause lets be real, Steve and Russel and Billy – a family? Billy had family; he could never have an Alpha take care of him like Susan thought she could. He wasn’t stupid. Plus, Steve deserved better. He had gotten fucked over by Nancy fucking Wheeler, it was a miracle that they were still friends. Billy was not looking forward to meeting her at the Byres house for the graduation party tomorrow afternoon.

If Byres and Wheeler started anything with Russel, there would be hell to pay.

. . .

Tomorrow came too fast. Billy wasn’t looking forward to it, but Steve cooked Russel and Billy another wonderful breakfast. Billy could’ve sworn Steve got absolutely no sleep. Billy wondered how much sleep the Alpha really got – but by 5, the Alpha was already up. They weren’t even leaving for the Byres until 12. They were having a cookout. Even Russel was whining, making puppy noises at his mama telling him he was worried saying Mr. Steve looked like he was about to fall over.

“Steve, go back to bed, I’ll wake you when it’s time to leave, your making Russel nervous.”

Steve groaned and fell asleep for another several hours. Billy dozed on the couch – though what he didn’t know Russel had snuck into Steve’s room and cuddled up with him in the Alpha’s bed. Billy had frantically looked for Russel throughout the condo calling his name and screaming for him until he checked Steve’s room. It was the last place he hadn’t checked when he then saw his baby curled up against Steve’s belly purring like a motorboat and arms around the Alpha’s neck.

Billy would’ve given them more time but it was already eleven twenty, they had to be ready soon. “Hey,” Billy patted Steve on the shoulder, not sure how the Alpha would react, he just moaned softly – it was like the best sleep he ever had. “Wake up Princess, it’s 11:20 now we gotta get going soon.”

“Shit, you let me sleep this late?” Steve nearly flung his arms rapidly until he saw the precious cargo he had been carrying – his eyes went wide and he laughed. “Hey puppy,” Steve kissed Russel’s hair. “You wanted to cuddle? You could’ve asked.”

Russel let out an unsatisfied puppy whine. The tiny toddler buried his face into Steve’s naked chest. And then Billy remembered – Steve was _naked_. Or at least, the top part of him. It was summer, Steve didn’t run the A/C on full blast. Though he had the money, he still liked to conserve a bit of energy. “Sleepy, you were warm, and smelled good.”

Russel licked Steve’s stubble on his chin, Billy’s eyes went wide as Steve placed a hand on Russel’s back. This was huge – an Alpha letting a strange pup into his territory. But they were father and son. So that probably had something to do with it. Billy had to tell Steve about Russel…. It was just going to get worse if he didn’t.

“Well wake up sleepyheads, we have to go to the Byres to have a lot of yummy food. You want yummy food huh? We’re having a cookout!” Billy helped Steve get up and noticed a scar on his shoulder – he wondered where that was from but didn’t pester it. Billy had scars Steve hadn’t seen while sober… “Do you want me to take him?”

Russel wiped the sleepiness from his eyes. He looked comfy. “Five more minutes… Mama….”

“He can stay, I’m just gonna get dressed.”

Billy saluted and went to go get a change of clothes for himself.

In the bedroom Steve got on red flannel shirt. He didn’t wear flannel every day – but it was breathable fabric and it was fucking hot outside, and they were going to be outdoors most of the day and he wanted to be prepared. Russel then let out a happy squeal and clapped.

“Mama loves red! You look good in red Mr. Steve.”

The puppy let his legs dangle off the bed and fixed his pillow, Steve chuckled. “He had these red sunglasses in high school, always wore them. I know red’s his favorite. Dunno what he’ll think of this shirt though. Come on, let’s brush your hair, it’s messy… You wanna look good for your Aunties, right?”

Russel groaned and grabbed Steve’s hand and followed him into the master bathroom. Steve didn’t have many products for children’s hair, instead he didn’t use his usual hairspray, he didn’t use Farrah Faucet hairspray anymore… It just wasn’t appealing to him. He still took care of his hair though; it was a mane – he prided himself in it. And it seemed Russel had bushy locks too, he was rather handsome.

Steve noticed while looking at Russel in the mirror, brushing his dark brown hair and seeing his pale complexion that he looked a lot like the Alpha who was grooming him. Steve noticed that Russel had Steve’s lips, his eye shape, and his cheek bone shape. Though some of the features from Billy were still there. Like his eyes. They were mostly a sapphire and with Russel’s pale skin and brown hair they popped like WOW.

Steve styled Russel’s hair after a few minutes of trying – Russel whined and stomped his foot. “No more!”

“Just a bit more, puppy. There! Now you look like a real gentleman. Your mama will be so happy.” He hoped, at least. At least he knew Billy did like to take care of his hair, even though Billy didn’t really style it in a mullet anymore and just kept it long, mostly curly – he still styled it and obviously took great pride in his looks. That’s one thing they had in common.

“You should try to make yourself look good; you’ll feel better about yourself.” Steve patted himself on the back.

Russel stomped his foot. “Can we go? I want food. I wanna see Auntie Max and Auntie Janie.”

Steve sighed. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s see if your mama is ready.” Steve lightly held onto Russel’s arm and led him out of the bathroom and saw Billy wearing a white button-down shirt, parts of the buttons were let loose like he wore it back in high school. Billy also wore black Aviator sunglasses on the top of his head. Steve licked his lips, seeing blonde chest hairs poking from Billy’s chest – he looked delectable.

‘_Stop! Billy certainly doesn’t need this right now; you’re just trying to be a nice guy for him – stop thinking that. Your fine, Harrington, god, stop being a perv_.’ Steve shook his head and he didn’t notice Billy was practically waving a hand in his face.

“Hello, Earth to Harrington. Something catch your eye?”

God, the flirting. Make it stop. “You just uh – look really nice. It reminds me how you used to look in high school.” Steve shrugged.

Billy snorted. “I can still be fashionable and a single mom, Princess.”

Russel chittered his teeth in annoyance. “I thought you said Mr. Steve was a King!”

“He’s both, I’m the only one who gets to call him Princess.” Billy laughed – it sounded light and airy. Like he was actually happy. Steve’s heart fluttered in his chest.

“Mr. Steve did my hair, I don’t like it though, do you like it mama?” Little shit, he really was Hargrove’s son. Russel did a twirl and almost ran his hand through his hair when Billy snatched his hand away.

“I like it very much, now we gotta get going, we don’t wanna be late. Come on.”

Steve smiled and laughed as they piled into the Camaro, this time Billy was driving. They were making their way to the Byres house to enjoy a graduation party – that’s all there was to it, no fighting, no antics, no monster hunting bullshit. It was going to be a good time, or so Steve hoped.

What could go wrong? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm sorry I'm taking forever to get to actual drama. Steve and Billy aren't really in an emotionally healthy place right now to deal with the truth just yet. The truth is out to the readers, and Billy knows Steve is Russel's father - and Steve is starting to notice - I just want there to be slow-burn, and I will tag that in the tags properly. Though there will be drama in the next part during the graduation party, and next chapter will be longer so it'll take a while for me to update. 
> 
> I'm also going to be getting Pokemon Sword and Shield, as well as Luigi's Mansion soon - so I'm really excited to play those games when my Switch is done charging. My dumb self thought my Switch had completely died and I couldn't charge it anymore, but I found a tutorial online that just told me I needed to unplug the joy-cons while charging the tablet and I was good to go (MONTHS I had gone without playing my Switch. I felt so dumb... Aghhh). Now i get to play Animal Crossing New Horizons when it comes out next year! 
> 
> Things are looking up for me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll update the tags - next chapter is going to be dramatic and not happy. So be prepared for a lot of drama.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cookout has started. Though some members of The Party aren't too happy that Russel is here. When Nancy and Jonathan show up, the Byres family feel the tension in the young, single Omega mother until Steve explains. 
> 
> Jonathan feels like an asshole. Billy had been by himself - this whole time. Without any Omegas to help him. So he makes a pact. Omegas have to stick together. And Byres are an Omega pack after all. 
> 
> Billy thinks - this is huge - a bonded Omega letting him into their pack. But he accepts it anyway. Everything's going swimmingly. All members of the geek squad seem to warm up to Russel, Joyce is a saint and the food is delicious. But then a knock on the door is heard at the last minute when everyone is about to leave... 
> 
> A familiar Alpha stands in the doorway of the Byres house, how he knew they were having a party on this day, Billy has no idea. But Billy's instinct right now 'protect the pack'.

They were at the Byres house now. The gazes Russel was getting were making Billy uncomfortable, especially from Wheeler and Sinclair. Russel was immediately taken aback by the Alphas in the room, but warmed up to Joyce – who was a total saint – bless the Omega mother who had offered him some cookies that she had baked to get him settled. Billy didn’t mind, as long as he didn’t spoil his appetite, but Joyce – Mrs. Byres as Steve called her pulled Russel into the living room and said there were plenty of things to play with and keep himself occupied.

Russel’s eyes immediately bulged out of his head when he saw the fancy Nintendo Entertainment System hooked up to the Byres TV. The fancy remotes – of course Billy’s puppy would want to play it. The various video games that Russel and his friend Nora played together, Russel whined to Billy, tugging at his pant leg to let him play. Billy sighed and whispered into Joyce’s ear who asked Will if he could set it up for Russel who happily agreed. Will showed no ill-intent as he was an Omega and rather meek himself. Billy trusted baby Byres.

“Hi mom, sorry we’re late! We brought the snacks you wanted.” Jonathan Byres and Nancy Wheeler. They came in like a freight train smelling like a perfectly mated pair. Billy’s nostrils flared and he snarled softly – he wasn’t jealous, he was just bitter. “H-Hargrove?” The elder Byres set the large paper brown bags down on the kitchen counter and fortunately the elder Wheeler was chatting with Steve.

Gods, Steve and Nancy.

“Sup Jonathan. Heard you and Nancy are bonded now.” Billy tried his best to stay cool. He had so much shit he wanted to talk to about with this fucker, how he got in that stupid fucking love triangle with Steve and Nancy back in high school – breaking the Alphas heart. How he took pictures of his mate and threatened her privacy. “Any pups yet?”

Jonathan clicked his tongue in annoyance. “That’s none of _your_ business. What are you doing here?”

Byres was pissed. He was hot and ready to fight if that’s what Billy wanted, the Omegas were giving of territorial stances and Joyce noticed this immediately. “Jon! None of that, Billy is here for Max and El. He also has his son, please be polite.”

Then, Jonathan noticed – the smell. He choked on air and his throat was dry from the stench. Hargrove wasn’t wearing any cologne or perfume. It was all natural. The smell he had smelt wasn’t from Will or his mother, it was from Hargrove. Jonathan’s nostril’s flared and his knuckles began to get clammy and sweaty. “You’re an Omega?!” He yelled.

That was Steve’s cue. He spun into the room, protectively and shoulders braced like he was ready to whisk Billy away like a knight protecting their princess. Billy smacked Steve away and growled. “Not now, pretty boy, I can handle myself. Russel’s having fun with baby Byres and Sinclair and I don’t want to start a fight. Go play house with your ex.”

Steve growled. “But I don’t want there to be a fight. Look, Jonathan, Billy’s been staying with me – he’s – “

Billy pinched the back of Steve’s neck and he yelped. It was a sign rarely Omegas did to Alphas – nipping at their ears or pulling at their skin to show dominance. And Steve and Billy were not a couple, but Steve had to shut up now or else Billy would show aggression. “Steve. Shut up. I’m going for some air.”

Steve felt the bruise on his neck and whimpered. He rubbed it and sighed. “Fuck.”

He had fucked up.

“What is he? Your bitch? He really shouldn’t have – I’ll go – “

“Jon, I swear to fucking Christ if you don’t shut your goddamn mouth, I will make you. There is a pup in the house and we cannot afford to fight over shit like this, I know Russel is Billy’s but Billy’s changed. He’s a single mother – and you have Nancy – do you know how that makes him feel?” Steve crossed his arms, the hairs on his body rising and his chest huffing and his throat making chuffing noises.

He wasn’t going down without a fight.

“He has no mate?” Jonathan croaked.

“No dear, he’s unbonded. He’s not all by himself, as he was telling me – but he’s unmated. Don’t you know how dangerous that is? And here you are, making accusations based on his past actions he made when he was a teenager, and he has a four-year-old puppy who’s sweet as sunshine.” Joyce tugged at Jonathan’s arm and led him into the den. “Look, does that look like something we should interrupt?”

Even Dustin – melodramatic Alpha was having a good time playing with Hargrove’s pup on the Nintendo console. Something swelled inside Jonathan as he saw that. “Nancy would love it, if this were us. If we brought home a puppy.” Jonathan shook his head. “God, what have I done?”

“What’s going on?” Nancy had just rearranged some things in the back and settled down her luggage, her and Jonathan weren’t planning on staying long but she was totally oblivious to the fight that had happened just now. “Is that – who’s kid is that?” Nancy, when you got to know her, was very parental. Like Steve, she cared for the kids and she wasn’t going to fight over territory – the Byres house was not hers to claim. She was an in-law, that was not her place.

Nancy swallowed harshly. “Is he yours, Steve?” The brown-haired boy playing on the video game attached to the TV was squealing happily. “What’s going on?”

“What? No Nance, he’s not mine! He’s Billy’s.”

Nancy’s eyes widened. Billy Hargrove had a son. From the looks of it, he seemed to be about three or four years old. “How old is he?”

“Four,” Jonathan placed a hand on Nancy’s shoulder. “And he’s just staying here for the cookout. He’s not going to be staying with us. You mentioned Har- Billy and his son were staying with you?”

Steve ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, he is. Speaking of, they aren’t going to stay much longer. A few more days, maybe. And Max and El should be here soon.”

Max and El were the kid’s Aunts. Fuck. Jonathan knew that he would have to answer for his behavior. Max was an Alpha, but so was Nancy. He didn’t want there to be any fights, especially over a pup. “What’s the kid’s name?” Jonathan murmured softly and moved back towards the kitchen. “I need a drink.”

Steve, Joyce and Nancy followed Jonathan as they wanted to get refreshments as well. They hoped the cookout would continue without major problems. “His name is Russel, Russel Hargrove. He’s brilliant and sweet and he’s a total angel. I mean, he’s four but he does have… Some similarities with his mother.”

Jonathan poured Steve some water. “He’s not a troublemaker?”

“He’s four, Jon. How bad could he be?” Nancy was by her mate’s side and playfully nudged him. Jonathan rasped as he swallowed the ice water.

“I owe Hargrove an apology. But doesn’t he want to be alone? What should I do?” Placing down the drink with a slight slam’ the Omega sighed. “I fucked up. I don’t necessarily forgive him for going after Lucas, but I’m not going to beat him up over the shit he did in high school. He has a kid, and if Russel’s as sweet as you say he is, I have to at least be civil.”

Steve smiled softly and patted Jonathan on the arm. “I know that’s the Jonathan we love. I think you should talk to him before Max and El get here.”

Jonathan flushed and nodded making his way to the front porch.

He was scouting out for Hargrove, using his nose to find him. He wasn’t being creepy, despite that most people in school had called him that. He knew that he was wrong for taking pictures of Nancy – but in the end she was fine with it. Steve Jonathan and Nancy had made up, and they’re civil towards one another. Jonathan Byres was raised by an Omega, and beaten by an Alpha who hated his guts, Lonnie Byres.

The guy was an asshole. Jonathan didn’t really know much about Billy’s home life or why he had left Hawkins, or how the blonde Omega ended up pregnant with his son. But Jonathan assumed that Billy might not have felt safe in his home to raise his son there. Jonathan got lucky; Lonnie was dead. But what about Billy’s abuser? If he had one. Billy Hargrove, in high school – was a wild one.

He liked drugs, sex, metal and rock and roll. He loved the color red and people always thought he was unobtainable by anyone Beta, Alpha or Omega because of his personality. But now Jonathan _knew_ why, it was because he didn’t _want_ to be figured out. He was like a puzzle, as crazy as that sounds. Billy was smart, as Jonathan and the joys of hearing Hargrove argue with one of the teachers about a test he was trying to pass.

Hargrove could’ve gone to college if he didn’t get pregnant. Which was a shame, Hargrove had brains, but it really wasn’t any of Jonathan’s business on how the blonde kid got knocked up. Or who his baby-daddy was. The point was, he was here, and Jon planned on apologizing. After searching for a few minutes Jonathan found Hargrove sitting on a padded bench in the backyard. He was running his hand through his curly long hair – though no longer a mullet but still long and curled Hargrove looked like death.

He looked like someone had sucker punched him to the stomach, and he looked like he had been crying. His hormones didn’t smell any brighter, as he was giving off ‘go away’ smells so Jonathan knew he had to change his tactic. He didn’t know that he upset Hargrove that much, put perhaps it was the pressure of his pup being in the same house, and the fact that all Byres were Omegas? Jonathan didn’t know.

“Hey,” Jonathan revealed himself quickly not to spook the Omega from behind or anything. He was trying to be gentle. “Are you okay?”

Billy looked up and snarled. “No.”

Jonathan held his hands up. “I come in peace. I want to apologize. My behavior was out of line. I’m sorry.”

Billy breathed softly at that, his stomach rising and hands placed gently on the bench cushions. “If you hurt my son, I swear to god – “And now he was tense again, Jonathan chuckled which confused Billy, he didn’t know why the fucking bonded was laughing. But it was annoying. “I mean it! I’ll _kill_ you.”

“I’m not going to hurt Russel, Billy. Steve explained things to me. And I’m sorry for how I acted. I just want our families to have a good time, and Russel not to be stressed out, I may not forgive you for going after Lucas, which I still think you should apologize for but we can be civil.” Jonathan avoided his gaze. “Because if Steve, Nancy and I can be civil, then so I can I. And Omegas don’t abandon each other. I’m sorry if my family stressed you out – them being Omegas. Or overwhelmed you. I didn’t take into consideration how your home life had been.”

Billy whimpered. “I was planning on apologizing to Lucas today, in private but Russel wanted to play with everyone.” Billy stood up but it wasn’t a fighting stance. “Also, it’s not your fault your family’s a bunch of Omegas. My mother – my birth mother was an Omega. My father was An Alpha, and an asshole,” Jonathan winced. Billy didn’t know why he was telling him this but he needed to get his feelings out. If not, he was going to explode.

“He beat me for being an Omega, went after my mom too, she left the moment she had a chance and left me behind with him… I could never do that to Russel. Ever. But Russel’s daddy was never in my life, I never bothered contacting him because I was afraid.” Billy swallowed. “Max is an Alpha, she’ll be fine… I know she will. She knows how to protect herself from Neil.”

Jonathan clenched his fists and placed rubbed his bare arm against Billy’s. Show him he wasn’t a threat. Skin-to-skin contact amongst Omegas did that. Billy’s eyes widened like saucers and sparkled like stars. He flared up at the touch. “What are you – “

“You should report your sperm-donor to the police. I too had an abusive Alpha father who beat me and went after Will. Despite the Omega in me told me I didn’t want to fight back, I struck him and stood my ground,” Jonathan rolled up his sleeves and wrapped his arms around Billy, cooing him softly. Billy let out a low growl. “It’s okay, I know how you feel, after that night Lonnie got into an accident because it was raining really harshly – I got lucky. He’s dead and gone… Out of my life and I have a mate who loves me.”

Jonathan snarled as he nuzzled Billy’s glands. “You haven’t had an Omega’s touch in a long time have you Billy? I’m so sorry. This isn’t pity, it’s sympathy. I would love to get to know you, the real you. Even if we haven’t gotten along, we’re Omegas, and we have to look out for each other.” Jonathan pressed his lips to Billy’s neck and sucked on his glands, Billy shivered and moaned.

Tears weld in his eyes. God, he never once had this. The love of another Omega. “Teach me,” Billy grabbed the older Omega’s arms and began touching him. “What it means to be pack, because I’m terrified of when the time comes and Russel presents. What if he’s an Omega? What am I going to do? I’ve never had this. I don’t nest, at least not until I was pregnant with Russel.”

Jonathan snarled. “If you don’t open up, you’ll fall into collapse, Billy.”

Hormonal collapse was something that happened to Omegas and Alphas. Rarely Alphas, unless another Alpha or extremely dominant Omega beat them into submission. Rare cases where submissive Alphas fell into hormonal collapse got false pregnancies and Omegas got them more often than Alphas. Or so society thought. Omegas were often victims of abuse, as they were easy targets. Also, the chances of finding a mate if they were outcasted by their families in some countries and cultures – forced to be slaves in some places… It was horrible.

Alphas could be abused, but whenever the subject came up political outlash talked about how Alphas should not talk about their feelings. They should not admit they were abused because they cannot be abused, but the media has done scientific and medical research – hard evidence that Alphas can be abused. Just the government and the country they lived in, and other countries weren’t doing anything to prevent it. The mindset the United States lived in to protect Alphas sucked.

They thought Steve Rogers was a true Alpha, they wanted everyone to be like him. Not only that but ever since his supposed-death and disappearance they had modeled Captain America as the ‘American way’. Campaigns had been run to pressure young Alphas into joining the military, to be like Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers. They wanted to create a new Howling Commandos, but Peggy Carter was against it. She said America didn’t need another Captain America, and advocated against it.

Jonathan respected Carter, but he was not a fan of military propaganda. There had been rumors, that Bucky Barnes was an Omega. This caused an uproar and was outlandish in communities at the time – but Bucky Barnes had been in a rumored relationship with Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers. Agent Carter simply said that both Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes, while never bonded to her were ‘very important and like pack’.

Even the president was outraged, but he was a republican asshole. So, fuck him.

Jonathan thought it was hilarious at the time, really when Agent Carter had pretty much openly admitted that Rogers and Barnes were in a relationship of some kind. All three of them, two Alphas and an Omega. Jonathan would like to shake Agent Carter’s hand for her beauty, elegance and grace. She seems kind and a total badass. But back to the topic at hand. The two Omegas were completely enamored by one another, Jon had his neck pressed against Billy and then let go.

“Please let me help you… I’m going to be staying in Hawkins for a few days. We can do whatever you want, and I’ll be happy to help you with Russel. Will likes kids, I’m not good with them since Nancy keeps wanting me to give her pups but,” Billy chuckled and Jonathan brushed hair out of his eyes. “I think we should go in; people are going to worry about us pretty soon and we don’t want that do we?”

“Russel’s too occupied with that damn game. Speaking of which, I promised to take him to the arcade and the comic book store.” Billy was calmer now, though he was getting a bit hungry and hoped Max and El could get here soon. “I could use something to eat, just to tide me over.”

“We’ve got Nachos, if you want.” Jonathan smiled.

“Great. Lead the way.”

And they led each other back inside the house, and after fifteen minutes of chatting, snacking and listening to music El and Max showed up.

. . .

“Sorry we’re late! It was really hectic getting out of the house…” Max placed down the rest of the bags in the kitchen. They were ready to start their cookout.

“We got all the ingredients you asked for.” Jane smiled as she saw there were various drinks out and people had begun snacking. She frowned. “Sorry, we didn’t mean to make you wait so long. We know you guys are probably hungry.”

“So, let’s get started cooking!” Steve cheered and he ruffled through the bags. “Hey Chief, help me with this? You’re the one who knows the grill.” And while Jim didn’t know how to cook at all when he had first adopted Jane, he actually knows how to grill know. Really well, he had invested into a grill at his cabin – and then when he moved into the Byres after him and Joyce got hitched, they had all kinds of cookouts and parties.

“Auntie, Auntie!” Russel had thrown down his controller, now occupied with the Alpha and the Beta who had entered the room. “You’re here! We can have yummy food now?”

“Yup, yup!” Jane picked up Russel and lifted him up high. “Oof you smell like chocolate. Who gave you sweets?”

Joyce laughed. “I didn’t want him to go hungry, you know the attention span of toddlers isn’t very high. I gave him some fudge cookies… But there’s still plenty left, and Sugar Cream Pie for dessert, if you all want some.” And Joyce had the pie covered with a glass dome.

“Looks great Joyce, you make the best desserts.”

“Ms. Joyce made cherry pie too! So, we have to eat so I can have pie!”

They all laughed and Max ruffled Russel’s hair. “Okay puppy, we’ve got lots of stuff we can cook. And you get to choose whatever it is you want!”

Russel’s eyes widened. “Really mama?”

Billy sighed. “Yes, really, really.”

In the end they had bacon macaroni and cheese, which Russel had _devoured_, hot dogs, burgers, sloppy joes, barbecue chicken, potato salad, coleslaw, sweet potatoes, and of course dessert. Brownies, pie and other things galore. Russel had passed out on the sofa to ‘Ducktale’s ABC Afternoon cartoons. Billy was fortunate for this, as it put him to sleep. Joyce and Jim brought out their alcohol – thought it wasn’t just straight up scotch from the bottle it was cocktails.

Margaritas and Martinis and shit, but Jim slipped Billy some whiskey too. Billy didn’t drink much, but the alcohol helped calm his nervous from him and Jonathan’s earlier conversation, even the kids got to have some alcohol. Jane only had a little, though the kids pegged her to have more Billy snarled and told them no. Things were going great, Steve was going to drive Russel and him home when there was a knocking on the door.

“You don’t mind if I get it, do you Joyce?” Billy rose up, feeling sleepy from all the food.

Joyce waved a hand – having too much spiked lemonade. She was going to take a nap soon. No one cared.

Billy answered the door… And then he had his worst nightmare realized… His heart stopped beating, his stomach clenched.

“_No_,”

The Alpha at the door snarled. “What the fuck are _you_ doing here, and where the hell is that no-good daughter of mine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again, and going to be dead pretty soon. 
> 
> Max and Steve and the Party are going to go apeshit. 
> 
> So just so you know - the interactions between Jonathan and Billy were NOT sexual. This is how Omegas in my universe communicate with one another. Touching each other's glands like that, it may seem kinky but the entire concept behind A/B/O is very kinky in general. And once Jonathan explains to Nancy that Billy just needs another Omega to nest with, she'll understand. Though Omegas do mate and breed with one another (I don't usually write this but in this universe it will be mentioned) and the biology behind two Omegas bonding is different and I don't really have it sketched out in my head yet. Omegas and Betas cannot bond and cannot mate or breed. But that doesn't mean they can't get a donor and live happy lives with one another. 
> 
> This will be explained in further chapters, I promise! But I want to let you know that what Jonathan was doing was all instinctual, he doesn't have kids, has never been pregnant, but he has a little sibling and a mother who are both Omegas. And Lonnie was an abusive Alpha asshole who had beaten him. A Male Alpha asshole just like Neil. That's why I want them to 'bond' platonic-ally and become friends, because Jonathan and Billy have so much in common. I actually read a Billy/Jonathan fic once and that's kind of the reason behind this. But don't worry, Steve, Billy, Nancy and Jonathan are not going to be in a poly relationship. I might save that for another fic some other time. 
> 
> Also I will add the tags for past Peggy/Steve/Bucky and start adding tags for more up and coming Marvel characters that are bound to make an appearance, when they come. 
> 
> Spoiler: Neil doesn't actually die in the next chapter but he does get his comeuppance and The Party are very pissed at him. There might be a little blood and a lot of violence and drama in the next chapter. Don't worry, Billy doesn't get hurt too badly as he has people who help him heal now. (Like Jonathan and Steve and the Byres.) 
> 
> -Fun fact Sugar Cream Pie is a Midwestern dessert, and Ducktales was on ABC Mornings as there was no Disney Channel in 1989 as far as I'm aware of. I don't know if they had an afternoon block back then, but I made it up. And who doesn't love Ducktales? Russel LOVES Ducktales...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil Hargrove is at the door - Billy goes to Steve for help. Steve reacts - pure rage - Jim helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly suggest that everyone goes back and reads the other chapters in this -fanfiction if you hadn't already. I'm sorry this took forever to update. Also, due to family issues (my grandma passing away from poor care she received in a nursing home put a real downer on my mood while writing the sixth chapter of this) and then the whole Coronavirus thing that's been happening lately - i've not been in the mood to go back and update any of my older stories. 
> 
> I've been getting comments lately though, on my older work. I think mainly it's due to how people are finding some of my older stuff because everyone's in quarantine now - I'm taking an anti-depressant, and while I don't get out of the house much at all, I do feel a bit better since taking it. I manage, I have my parents - and while things are still hectic here, we have plenty of things to keep us safe from getting sick. My mom is an RN but she doesn't work because she has to take care of me at home (I am disabled and i have to have assistance at home). So, yeah - while there is a lot of things going on that have been putting my mood down, I've been finding ways to make it better and I finally wanted to update this. 
> 
> Fun fact: I found out that I had written a different version of the 6th chapter that had been sitting in a folder for this specific story since January but I forgot about it. But I like how this chapter comes out better. I don't know when the next chapter will come out, though. I have to go back and re-trace my steps and go over the plot and what I wanted originally, as some things might have totally changed by now as I completely forgot what I had in mind for this fic in general. I didn't really go into detail about the plot in my old notes, but - I know some (like it being a crossover which I do plan on doing and I do have an idea on how I will execute it but I will do that later). 
> 
> There are other stories I want to write. Mainly Marvel stuff, for now. So, if your interested in that - consider maybe keeping an eye on my stories. Again, I'm not going to update stuff frequently much, but I have ideas. Even if I'm lacking a bit of motivation to write. (I just felt I had to get SOMETHING out there.) Sorry the chapter is so short.

Billy’s eyes widened in pure horror as Neil was in the doorway, he took several steps back, looking into the living room. “You should leave,” Of course – Neil could smell the fear.

Neil didn’t give a shit. “I’m looking for Maxine, not you,”

Billy needed to get out of there. But right now – he was trapped. He had no idea what to do. He couldn’t fight himself against Neil – he couldn’t – protect himself. He had lost a lot of muscle mass since being pregnant with Russel, he had stopped working out, he still managed to get some of his figure back – but not all of it. Being a single-mother and working a job that he did was exhausting, and it took up a lot of his time.

“Leave,” Billy growled, but he knew he smelled terrified.

Neil stepped forward. Billy stepped back.

“Billy who’s at the door – “It was Steve – Billy rushed behind Steve. It was his instinct. Goddamn motherfucking instinct – the father of his child – Billy had breathed in, smelling Steve’s scent – growling. Okay whoever this fucker was at the door – he wasn’t making Billy happy, and Steve was not okay with him. “Who the fuck are you?”

Steve had his fingers protectively intertwined with Billy’s fingers. It was instinct – he was _pissed_ – this guy smelled awful – “Maxine, my daughter, bring her too me,” Neil – the Alpha who didn’t seem like he was that big, but was clearly making Billy uncomfortable, and making Steve very angry. Jim was bigger than him, much bigger than him. And Jim could easily take this fucker on any day.

“Neil,” Billy whispered in Steve’s ear from behind the Alpha’s back.

“Not a chance, Billy – go to the living room -get the Hopper, I’ll deal with this,” But Billy was absolutely terrified. He whimpered. Steve breathed. “Go!” Steve yelled and pushed Billy back and closed the door behind him blocking Neil – Neil from entering the house.

“I’m an Officer, I work for Jim Hopper, I’m his Chief Deputy, I suggest you leave now, you’re on private property, this is also Chief Hopper’s home – you do realize that?” Steve breathed, he wanted to deck this fucker in the face. But he had been trained to deal with these types of situations – though – hormones.

“And whaddya going to do, kid? Put me in my place? That brat your whore? Is that it? He your bitch?” And Neil had done it –

Steve bared his fangs – he threw a punch. He had gotten better at throwing punches. Though, he didn’t have his gun, and he didn’t have his taser on him. This could get really deadly if Jim didn’t come now – like really deadly. Lots of growling had been exchanged, this guy wasn’t really a good brawler – but he was strong, he smelled like he had had alcohol recently, so Steve had the upper-hand. Was he drunk? Steve couldn’t really tell, maybe he was slightly intoxicated, but Steve was pissed off.

There was lots of clawing – snarling – angry territorial sounds coming from Steve – sounds he had never made before. Jim had come straight out the door – with his taser. “Harrington stand the fuck down!” Steve didn’t listen, there was a few things he heard – but then all he knew was that Neil – whatever this fucker’s name was – was falling to the floor.

Steve wanted to make him hurt even more – but Hopper pinned Steve against the front brick wall of the house. Neil was out cold. Steve was still hormonal, and he was squirming and growling underneath Hopper’s grasp. “Harrington,” Jim had growled out, calm, steady, Alpha – guarding. “Stand down, before I tazze you, there’s a pup in the house, I need you lucid to make everyone feel safe, do you understand me,” It wasn’t an order – it was more like – direction to give Steve clarity in this midst of sanity that was going on.

“There’s a pup in the house. Russel. Do you understand what that means?”

“Don’t wanna worry em’,” Steve whimpered. Hopper’s breath against Steve’s neck was temping him to calm down – hell, Hopper just might bite him to get him to shut up if he didn’t listen, but – Steve had gone through training – he should be used to this – but never once – had Hopper been forced to act this way.

Steve was still struggling to stay lucid. Growling, feeling the grasps of the older, much larger Alpha pin him down. Hopper sighed. He bared his fangs and sunk his teeth into the kid’s neck. The young Alpha let out a howl – clenching his fists and shaking. Hopper didn’t suck – he bit _down_. This wasn’t sexual, this wasn’t supposed to be sexy. This was something to get Steve to _listen_. Hopper licked the blood off his lips – copper filled his mouth.

This isn’t the first time he had to put a young Alpha kid in his place. Is he proud of it? No. But he knew – he was a Chief, he had to do it. If not, Steve could really fuck someone up in the house – Joyce, Jon, Will – they were his pack (who were Omegas) – and Jim absolutely loved Steve like a son, but he wasn’t going to let a raging Alpha kid come into his territory and fuck up one of his pups – Jane could take him – but she would hurt him too much. Jane had powers, but she was a Beta, her powers isn’t the kind of thing that was needed her.

Harrington needed a firm hand on him when he got flighty – the kid rarely got his energy out – he didn’t have sex – he didn’t seek out a mate. He just let his hormones out by spending time with all those pups, and he didn’t seek out anyone to really form a relationship with. Not since he was in high school. Jim could tell – Harrington was always on edge; he knew that The Party were graduating soon – and he was getting depressed.

Ever since the Gate had closed, monsters and bullshit stopped appearing Hawkins – Steve had lost all the fight in him and became calmer. He was surpassed, not on suppressants – but he was tamer. But this – Neil Hargrove – had set him off. And damn hadn’t Hopper seen Harrington angry in a long time. Billy – Billy Fucking Hargrove had set him off of all people – who turned out to be an Omega – a single-mother –

There had to be something more to this, and Jim was damn sure that he was going to find out. Jim loosened his grip on the Alpha he was holding. He ran a hand through Steve’s long hair and shushed him. “You’re okay, Steve, I’ll take care of everyone,”

Steve felt tears in his eyes. He felt warm – protected. And safe. He loved Jim so much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these past couple of months have been troubling for my mental health and my family's own sanity - basically. 
> 
> i have extreme agoraphobia, i haven't been into marvel or stranger things in how long? It feels like years when this was only posted in 2019, wow the pandemic has really taken its' toll on me - i posted in a note that my grandmother's passing had an affect on my mental health, well she passed away and she was my dad's mother, soon after my mother's father passed away - all natural causes of course- but now my mother's mother is dying and it's driving everyone crazy. 
> 
> but finally we've decided our new year's resolution is to take better care of ourselves. i thought for example, animal crossing new horizons was a game i was really going to enjoy - but if you haven't heard recently people are getting upset over virtual - video game hair. like apparently its considered racist if your putting a certain hairstyle on your animal crossing new horizons character. which is why i said 'fuck it i'm not playing a game with such a toxic fanbase', and i looked up forums that are STILL supporting New Leaf and - i love New leaf. its so much nicer than New Horizons.
> 
> so if anyone has New Leaf still and their 3DS, let me know. i got my tent paid off all in one day and i feel so accomplished. i don't feel the need to make my town nicer than anybody else's or make my house nicer than anyone else's - i don't have to compare in-game hours and say 'i've spent this many hours on my game lol losers i'm better than you' and i'm doing something for my own pleasure rather than doing whatever everyone else is doing. 
> 
> the next chapter will probably be the last chapter, and i swear it won't take forever to update, and it will be the end where russel gets to finally 'meet' steve as his 'father' though well see Russel's POV in a way in that sense because i really want to write a sort of 'behind the scene's of what's been going on. Because Russel may seem cheerful and happy through the fic, but entering a child's mindscape in a situation like this is definitely one of my favorite things to do - especially considering my own mental health at the moment.

After that fiasco Billy was damn near panicking – Russel though, sweet, sweet and oblivious as he could be. (God that pup was so sweet, The Party had to scramble to their feet just to usher the four-year-old into the backyard to do -anything – anything else – because Billy – and Steve, and -.) The Omega blonde panicking in question was whining for Steve to come into the room.

Max was shocked “Are you sure – “she said stroking her brother’s hair as he whined and curled into himself. It was a defense position Omegas did when they felt threatened, really, really threatened.

“Yes, Maxine, I have to tell him. It’s gonna destroy me if I don’t, otherwise.” Neil had made so many attempts to break the twenty-two-year-old. But this was – almost final straw; because instead of Billy being that he wasn’t a child anymore. He wasn’t in high school and he wasn’t pregnant and alone -. Well, he was never alone during his pregnancy, he always had help, he always had somewhere to go – he just – was too scared to tell Steve.

They never really were friends in High School, now were they?

But Steve had been so kind, and was so fatherly to a pup that wasn’t even his. But fucking mother of god Harrington was always like a pack leader with those dumb Party kids, Maxine even preferred Harrington over Billy at one point. Because of how – parental he was. Billy though really shaped up himself as he got off of suppressants and started being around other Omegas and helping himself become desensitized to the world around him.

Like Omegas for instance, some pleasure he had never had- and then fucking Byres had to go and scent him in the middle of a ‘break down’. (You never had this before didn’t you, no Omega should be deprived of what they need, Hargrove. Omegas, even if I don’t like you all that much, for what you did, have to look out for each other.)

Fucking hell Byres. Goddamn you. “Please Maxine, get Steve.”

. . 

“Russel is my – “

_Okay. _

_Okay. _

_Okay. _

“Okay.”

That’s all Steve needed to say. Because really, he wished that were true. That Russel was his, because he had his suspicions right from the start. Though, Steve knew he wasn’t the brightest, or the best student, or the most aware at times. Henceforth, Nancy and him breaking up -. The special with that – “Whatever you want, Billy, I’m going to support you.”

Billy laughed with so much spite and venom in his throat and he whined. “Just come’ ere dumbass,” Billy held his arms out – finally showing his pup’s father that he wasn’t rejecting the offer to stay. “Just – anywhere but this shit town.”

Steve hummed and sat on the bed, then hugged Billy, pulling him upright. “I don’t know about the West Coast. It’s a too far outta the way, plus Hopper is still here, but maybe the East Coast -? It should be, a bit better. But people like Neil are going to be everywhere.” Steve was really terrible at this ‘Alpha comforting an Omega thing’ he was pretty oblivious at times, but – scenting and nuzzling Billy, because Nancy being an Alpha – that was difficult to transition to this -.

“I’m not expecting you to be perfect hairspray,” Billy leaned in and then licked the burnet’s neck which caused him to yelp. “Relax, I ain’t gonna bite’cha. Just confirming my position in this relationship, your pretty clueless on how this stuff works. Yet you think yer hot shit still. You’re a cop, of course you have an attitude, you’re a good guy, Steve, but I don’t want you to get down on one knee and put a ring on my finger,” Billy chuffed and got really close into the crook of Steve’s neck.

Holy shit – Billy’s scent – momma Omega’s smell – Steve whined. “You just want me to be there for Russel, and – “

“And, for support. I don’t mean joint-custody. Because, princess, I actually like your company. I don’t mind us being in a relationship, or whatever, I don’t just want us to do it for Russel’s sake. I’ve wanted you for fuckin’ years. But I want to take our time to actually establish a steady, healthy relationship and not jus for the sake of our son, choir boy.”

Steve’s doe-eyes lit up at that “Choir what – “

“I know about your folks being religious and all that shit. Bout’ your Italian routes. Bout’ Max babbling how you make the best goddamn Lasagna in the world apparently, which if you owe me anything – you gotta make me that for Russel and I. Hands down.” Billy purred. “Don’t make me say please. I can’t get decent Italian food for shit in Indianapolis.”

Steve burst out laughing, so hard, it made him cry. “I’ll make you whatever you want darlin’.”

Billy chuffed again. “Princess, I think you and I are gonna get along just fine. Just try and not to cream your pants too often when I’m around, keep it G-rated for the pup.” Billy tugged at Steve’s hair and god – how much Billy wanted to run his hands through that ridiculous hair of the doe-eyed Alpha’s. It was stupid, really, when Steve raked on Billy for his mullet and that hairstyle Harrington sported was starting to go outta style.

“I – affirmative. Rodger that.” Steve flushed as he allowed Billy to do whatever he wanted.

Because really, who wouldn’t want the former King of Hawkins High to grope them restlessly and whisper sweet nothings in their ear? God, Steve had it so bad for Hargrove.

. . .

“You -. You’re Russel’s -.” Dustin was freaking out. Billy and Steve, holding hands, in perfect matrimony, like they were a couple or some shit. “Are we in the Twilight Zone?”

Max punched the fellow Alpha in the arm, causing Dustin the cry out in pain. Lucas, his Beta boyfriend sighed and rubbed his eyes. “No, I did plenty of research on that and I can confirm that we are not.” Eye-smiling and Billy snorting at the Beta – they were actually getting along –

“Yup in the Twilight Zone, can’t here you, probably too much food, food hangover, Steve an _actual_ dad with a _biological_ child. Nope.” Dustin whined and Max tugged at his ear. “Maxine – what the – do you all not know how – you probably do. That twerp has so much energy, I’m never having kids.”

_(Never say never.) _

“Never say never Dusty,” Jonathan swooned and wrapped his arm around Nancy. “So, Russel’s down for a nap? That was pretty -um. Hectic. We’re arresting Neil, right?”

They all froze at the mention of Neil and Steve growled. Hopper sighed. “Yeah, I’m not letting that asshole get away with shit like this. There are too many obvious allegations against him, even if I can’t throw the book at him for some of the past things he’s done – he’s been complained about by the locals for other things and I just never realized it was this bad, I’m sorry kid.”

Billy raised a brow and clutched Steve’s hand tighter. “What type of allegations?”

_Nothing serious like being a child-beater, assuming. _

“Drinking while under the influence, disturbing the peace, damage of private property at one point due to someone having something political he didn’t agree with,” Hopper huffed and Billy laughed and muttered ‘sounds like him’. “Yeah, he still has a long laundry list of things we can get him jail time for, and if we can manage to get you a lawyer that does pro-bono, we can eventually find someone who can get him in jail for longer.”

That sounded promising. “Well, alright. I suppose.” Billy shrugged.

“I think – I can manage a few things.” Steve huffed. “Though, right now, we just relax. I don’t want to talk about him,” Steve growled again and everyone winced, not used to Steve being this possessive -. “But, I – wanna meet my son – properly.”

Billy swallowed, then nodded and hugged the Alpha again. “Russel already loves you, Princess. Don’t worry, bout’ it. I’m sure he’ll accept you just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way this is going to span into a marvel crossover in the sequel, a lot of characters are going to be present in the sequel like Russel, billy, max, etc. but it's mainly going to be Daredevil related when 'ahem' Dustin (who is really Foggy in this sequel) goes to Columbia University to try and be 'normal' after his traumatizing childhood, then he meets Matt Murdock and when the two finally reveal their secrets its like a Billy and Steve situation all over again) 
> 
> (Just wait until Matt gets tri-custody between May, Tony and himself and Foggy over Peter, because 'Tri' custody can be a thing as long as your lawyers like Nelson & Murdock) 
> 
> (Frank and Wade are kind of the Uncles on the sidelines that may or may not affect Peter's influence in being a rebellious little shit sometimes but that will come later)


End file.
